1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, particularly a charging plug at is used for connection with a charger, with a small size of communication transmission end and protection against misconnection, to provide stable transmission of telecommunication signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a plug connector and a socket connector are coupled for telecommunication transmission to avoid short-circuit and provide operating space or the conductive terminal. To meet the requirement for injection forming, the size of a prior art of socket connector is large, and the size of its matching plug connector could not be reduced, so the prior art could not meet the trend for light weight and compactness. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional socket connector 1 used for charging a mobile phone has a round inserting hole 10, which is restricted by the strength of plastic injection molding, the size of a conventional socket connector 1 could not be reduced, therefore, the size of contact end 20 in the shape of a hollow column in a matching plug connector 2 could not be reduced. In view of that drawback, the applicant has disclosed in patent No. 89203120 a structure enabling possible reduction of the height of a charging socket connector, in that patent the charging socket connector and a metal obstruction unit and a charging terminal unit combine to shape a frame of square charging insert slot, the frame of metal obstruction unit serving to replace plastic injection molding to effectively reduce its integral height, so that the integral thickness of the assembled mobile phone can be reduced.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an innovative structure with size and configuration completely different from the conventional hollow column structure to effectively reduce the size of contact end and coordinate with a matching socket connector, to meet the trend of design for light weight and compactness.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an innovative structure with protection against misconnection, and ensure correct transmission of communication signals and connection.
The present invention of plug connector comprises: an insulating casing, a terminal unit accommodated in the insulating casing, a conductive terminal assembled on the terminal unit, and an obstruction unit, characterized in that: the terminal unit comprises a foundation and a square accommodating chamber extending from the foundation, and on the accommodating chamber is a penetrating assembling hole; the obstruction unit encompassing the square accommodating chamber, thus to compose a fully innovated structure.
Another characteristic of the invention of plug connector lies in that, between the obstruction unit and the square accommodating chamber is a location identifying device, which ensures correct orientation of the plug connector and correct connection with the socket connector.
With the above characteristics, the location identifying device has a depressed groove on the square accommodating chamber, and the obstruction unit has a matching depressed groove at an opposite position.